Cosmic Disturbance
by Tenaki Mayagumi
Summary: (Chapter 2 up) Card Captor Sakura gets new cards, meets a new friend, and battles a new enemy, R&R please.
1. The Two Meet Up.

Cosmic Disturbance  
  
Chapter 2:Joined Together, They All Meet.  
"Yes, the future," Zero stated to Li-kun. "Why are you stuttering.. ? Anything the matter?"  
"N-no.. nothing wrong.. just amazed..." Li-kun replied. "Anyway, come over to my friend's house, you'll like her, but she's my age. Which is ten if you didn't know, hehe. Oh! I forgot to ask, how old are you?" He asked curiously.  
"I'm fourteen, little-dude, oops.. I mean Li-kun, now, let's get going." Zero replied.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Back with Sakura and Kero-chan at her house, Yukito and Touya have joined them. Touya already knows fully about the Clow cards, and Clow Reed, he even knows about Yukito's transformation;Yue.  
"So, what are we here for?" Touya asked, "All I really know is that there is going to be a new friend... which I already don't get, and a new enemy... which means more fighting! Damnit! I hate this fighting!" Touya yelled angrily.  
"Sakura, close your ears, you do not need to hear this." Kerberos told Sakura. He just glared at Touya, "What do you think you are doing!? She doesn't need to har this, she is only ten years old. I know you are her brother, but I protect her too!" Kerberos roared, he then took Sakura and headed upstairs, whilst changing back into Kero-chan.  
Sakura didn't mind Touya shouting like that, nor his cussing, she just wondered where Li-kun was. It began to rain, so she had to get at least a little worried about him.  
"Kero-chan, what if Li-kun doesn't come back? What will happen?" She wondered, but as soon as Kero-chan was about to say something, she had fallin asleep, a short nap he thought. But his thought was wrong, the card she had recieved was glowing, bright.  
"Everybody! Get up here in Sakura's room! Now! Something is happening" Kero-chan called out to the others. Everyone got up there as fast as they could.  
"What happened!??!" Touya yelled out as he looked down at Sakura on her bed, the glowing card began to shine brighter and brighter each time.  
Suddenly she began to float.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"It's just a couple more blocks, right up ahead. It's her house." Li-kun told Zero. They were running to get to Sakura's house, not because of what was happening now, but the rain. Something just stopped Zero, he couldn't move, and he too had began to float in the air. When Zero had landed in his Ingrid, he found this card, he didn't know what it was, he just took it hoping it was valuable. The force took he and Li-kun to Sakura's house by teleporting them and appeared in Sakura's room. 


	2. Joined Together, They All Meet.

Cosmic Disturbance.  
  
Note:I don not own either Card Captor Sakura, nor Megami Kouhosei. I may make up my own characters, but that would be all... and some cards and attacks anyway... hehe. But this is the Disclaimer and alls. So don't like go and tell the creator to sue me or whatever... you know what I mean. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1:The Two Meet Up.  
Today was normal day in the life of Sakura Kinimodo, she and Kero-chan were taking a stroll in the park, when they happen to come across Yukito Tsukishiro lieing on a bench studying.  
"Konnichiwa, Yukito!" Sakura greeted.  
"Konnichiwa," Yukito replied back to her.  
"What are you doing? Is it any fun? Huh? Huh? Huh???" Sakura asked energetically.  
"Not to you it isn't," he replied chuckling a bit. "It's just boring ol' homework, nothing big." Sakura just sighed and sat down next to him, she was a bit curious though. Kero-chan hadn't said anything ever sense they left her house. There was an earie quiet for a little bit, but Sakura eventually broke the silence.  
"Well, I'm going now, sayonara, Yukito," Sakura told him. Yukito just kept his eyes on the book, and waved good-bye with one hand. After they had spoken, Kero-cahn finally spoke.  
"Sakura...... Sakura, something is very wrong right now, all I can say is that you will have a new friend, and a new breed of enemy." Later that day, when Kero-chan and Sakura had gotten home, she found a Symbol card in a envelope lying on her bed. She didn't know what it was, just puzzled by it she put it back and would figure it out later.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of Tomoeda, a stranger casts a shadow upon a old homeless-person. He gave him some money, he was surprised that it would be accepted in this time period. His name is Zero Enna, he comes from a thousand years in the future, he has a robot which is called an Ingrid called Everina; she was hidden under the sea, off the coast of Tomoeda. Suddenlly, a young, kind of Dark voice came from behind Zero.  
"Who are you?" The voice asked. "Where are you from?"  
"My name is Zero Enna, call me Zero, I come from a space colony, my candidate number is eighty-eight." Zero replied in a young, a bit older than the first voice, but soothing. He turned around to find someone younger than himself, Zero had a grin on his face, "who might you be?"  
"I am Syoaran Li, you could call me Li-kun, I suppose. Why are you here? Why do you have different clothes than I do?" Li-kun asked.  
"Sheesh, so many questions there little-dude. First of all, I am here 'cause I was fighting a 'VICTIM' and one shot a portal at me, and I ended up her, at the coast of this place... Tomoeda I think... and I am from the future." He replied to Li-kun's questions.  
"The.... f-f-future.... ? How?" Li-kun asked in shock. 


	3. VICTIM Unleashed

Cosmic Disturbance  
  
Chapter 3:VICTIM unleashed.  
"Where did he go?" One of the VICTIM spoke up in their native tounge. "I was sure that was a disintgrator blaster I shot," but he realised that he shot a portal at him.  
"A WHAT!? You shot a portal at him!?! You fool! Gaurds, take seven, six, zero, five to the dungeon, at once!" The grand leader VICTIM yelled, the grand leaders name was Bokuraw, he was left in charge after one of the Ingrid's(Everina's pilot from long ago,) destroyed his father.  
"Sire.. please, don't do this, I will go after him, find him and destroy him!" Erigada pleaded.  
"Very well, but if you fail, your home, and everything you know, including yourself will be destroyed. I will also send two gaurds with you, to destroy you on the spot if there is a single misshap. Do I make myself clear?" said the grand leader.  
"Yes sir!" Erigada replied. Heh... he will never suspect a thing... I am not the Erigada he knows, I am Surico, Zero's brother that had never been revealed to him, Surico thought to himself. He soon fled from the throne room and went into space. He intentionally sent Zero to another time, and place, he knew where exactly Zero was.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Li-kun, Touya, Kero-chan, Yukito, could only watch Sakura and Zero glow together, swirling around the room. Both cards have come out of their hiding places on each person and formed into one card. Sakura had the card of light, and Zero with the card of Time, he could stop time, or not stop it, but go faster so everything else seems stopped. Sakura could only turn things into good, and get rid of the night, by traveling in time to morning or day.  
Zero's eyes had gone blank, he was scared, not knowing what to do, just floating, being tooken control of. In the background, Zero noticed Clay, he just appeared on his knees, with a stranger. This has been going on for about twenty minutes, when it was all done, Sakura just lay there in bed and Zero fell to the floor. They were unconcious for about 5 seconds, Zero had come to his feet.  
"Wh-where am I.. ?" Zero asked shaking and confused, "Clay? Is... that... you.. ?" Everyone just looked back to see Clay and Surico standing there, Clay had gotten to his feet.  
"ZERO! You're okay, I'm glad to see that..." Clay said happily while looking around. "Where are we, Surico?"  
"We are one-thousand years in the past, I disguised myself as a VICTIM and intentionally made Zero come here. It has been my plan for a while. And there's something else Zero" Surico explained. "I am your brother."  
"What... ? I HAVE A BROTHER!?!?!?!?!?!" Zero yelled excitedly, "Wait... you must have been the person mom was talking about that had controlled Everina, and killed the old VICTIM's Emperor..." Zero went on.  
"Yes. I am actually." Surico replied. 


End file.
